Lisa and Nelson: Souls Intertwined
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Lisa finds out her soul wavelength qualifies her to become a soul meister. Nelson discovers his ability to turn into a weapon. Together they join the DWMA and change their lives forever. Nelson x Lisa. Soul x Maka Rated T (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Lisa and Nelson: Souls Intertwined.**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

Lord Death was watching the world from his mirror. Since he could not leave Death City, this served as a way to fight boredom. One of the DWMA's teachers, Sid the Zombie came into the room.

"You called for me sir?" He asked.

"Yes Sid! I most definitely did call you. Come look at this." Lord Death said pointing to his mirror. Sid could see a yellow little girl reading a book under a tree.

"This child is named Lisa Simpson."Lord Death said. "She attends Springfield Elementary in Springfield, USA.

"You don't know what state it's in?" Sid asked

"The mirror doesn't reveal that. What it does tell us is that she has a very strong soul wavelength. Almost as strong as Spirit's. I think she would make a good soul meister

"Isn't there a kid in Springfield who can turn into a weapon?" Sid asked.

"Exactly!" Lord Death exclaimed. "Just think what the two of them can accomplish as a weapon-parther duo!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sid said. "They are both just kids after all."

"Too late! I've already had Stein send both of them letters of invitation to the DWMA.

"Oh boy."

* * *

"And that's the story of how I beat Hitler in a chess match. Wait what where we talking about?" Grandpa said.

"I was expressing my fears of the future." Lisa said.

"What fears?" Grandpa asked.

"That I'll never be able to go to college."

"What makes you say that?"

"Yesterday the school was closed early because of asbestos! And today it got turned into a tuna melt shop. I still smell like dead fish!"

"Lisa calm down." Marge said. as she came into the room "I'm sure your school is not that bad."

"Oh. But it is." Lisa cried. "No collage is going to accept a graduate from "Springefield Hellamenty" Lisa read those last two words on the school's official newspaper.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But it's the only school in town."

Just then, Homer entered the house with today's mail.

"Okay. Let's see what we got here." He said as he skimmed through the mail. "Electric bill, water bill, gas bill, court summons, letter of acceptance to the DWMA for Lisa, Celebrity Gossip Monthly.."

"Wait!" Lisa said. "Did you say there was a letter of acceptance for me, as in for a school!?"

"Huh?" Oh yeah! Right here!" Homer handed Lisa the letter. It was black and had a strange seal shaped like a goofy skull. Lisa tore it open and pulled the paper out. In blood-red text, it read

 _Dear parents or guardians of Lisa Simpson, we have evaluated your daughter's skills and abilities and would like to invite her to enroll in our academy. Although we master in teaching one major subject and although it is a high school, a certificate from our school would certainly look good on Lisa's resume! Please do consider. Sincerely, LD._

"LD?" Homer asked. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Lisa exclaimed. "Mom! Dad! Can I join the DWMA?"

"I don't know Lisa. This looks fishy to me." Marge took the letter from Lisa and started reading it. "Why would a high school want Lisa? Don't they know she's only 8?

"Lisa's really smart!" Homer said. "What school wouldn't want her?"

"Everything about this seems suspicious."

"Please mom!" Lisa begged. "This could be my only chance to get into collage!"

"Well..okay." Marge said. "But where is this school?" Just then Marge noticed a sticky note attached to it, The note read:

 _PS. If you decide to accept out invitation, here the directions:_

 _1\. Find a mirror big enough for you to walk through._

 _2\. Breathe on it so as produce condensation on it._

 _3\. Write 42-42-564 while saying "42-42-564 for when you want to knock on Death's door."_

 _Love, LD._

"Hmmm. Those are some weird instructions." Marge groaned.

"Let's try it!" Bart said!"

"Bart when did you get here?" Grandpa said.

"I was here the whole time. I just didn't say anything till now."

The entire family (Grandpa and Maggie included) went to the rumpus room where there was a huge mirror. Lisa walked up to it, took a deep breath, and exhaled on it. Then she began to write the numbers.

"42-42-564 for when you want to knock on Death's door." She whispered. Then the family waited. Nothing happened.

Homer groaned. "What a load or cra-"

Suddenly the mirror started to glow. The image of a very bizarre-looking building slowly faded onto the mirror.

"Ay Caramba!" Bart exclaimed.

Everyone stepped inside and found themselves outside the peculiar building. There were high school students walking all over the campus, none of them with yellow skin.

"Eww!" Homer said. "What is this place?"

"I think this is the DWMA." Marge explained.

"Cool man!" Bart said.

"Wow! A real academy!" Lisa exclaimed.

"When do we get the free food?" Grandpa said.

"Judging by your yellow complexion, you must be the Simpsons." Everyone turned around to see a scientist of some sort walk up to them. He had stitches all over his body and a huge bolt through his head.

"My name is Professor Stein. I'm one of the teachers at the DWMA." He held out his hand to Homer.

"I'm Homer Simpson. I'm...uh...uhhh."

"Dad! You're the Safety Inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant!" Lisa shouted.

"Oh yeah." They shook hands.

"And you must be Lisa Simpson. I hope you do consider joining us."

"First things first." Marge interjected. "We want to see the principal."

"Of course." Stein turned the bolt in his head a little. "Please follow me."

Stein lead the group inside the building and into a strange room with clouds moving about on the walls. A black-cloaked figure stood at the very center of the room, it's back to the group.

"Lord Death. The Simpsons are here."

"Lord Death!?" Everyone exclamied.

"Wait a minute! L.D..Lord Death! He's the one who sent the letter!" Lisa yelled.

The figured turned around and showed his goofy face. "Hello! Hello! Yes, How do you do!?" It yelled. "I'm Lord Death but most people call me the Grim Reaper!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Grandpa yelled. "You'll never take me alive!" He ran away with strange speed.

"Hahaha! Relax. I did not call you here to reap the old man's soul." Lord Death said.

"Do'h!" Homer shouted.

"No I asked you here because I want to enroll your daughter into my academy." Lord Death said.

"Mister uh, Death?" Marge said. "It mentioned in your letter that you master in teaching one major subject. What exactly is it?"

"Yeah!" Lisa exclaimed happily. "Math? Science? (gasp!) Jazz!?"

"Slaying kishin." Lord Death said.

"Yay! Slaying kishin! Wait what!? What's a kishin?" Lisa asked.

"Kishin are humans who have become monstrous creatures by devouring the souls of innocent people. This academy specializes in slaying kishin and witches."

Lisa was about to protest when Bart shoved her out of the way. "You got the wrong person! I'm the most badass member of the Simpson family! Pick me!"

"I'm sorry boy." Lord Death said. "But you're soul wavelength is too weak. Lisa's soul wavelength, on the other hand, supersedes that of some of our strongest death scythes."

"What's a soul wavelength?" Lisa asked.

"The sound of a person's soul." Lord Death said. "More will be explained if you join our academy."

Lisa thought about it for awhile. "Do I get college credit?"

"Of course!" Lord Death said.

"Then I'll do it!" Lisa yelled.

"Lisa are you sure!?" Marge asked. "There's still a lot we don't know about this school."

"All the more reason to stay!" Lisa beamed.

"Excellent!" Lord Death shouted. "First, you'll meet you're weapon partner and then my best team will give you both a tour."

"Weapon partner?" Lisa asked?

"We'll explain during the tour." A teenage girl with pig-tails and a trench coat and a guy with red eyes and white hair approached the Simpsons.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn." The girl said.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans." said the boy.

"I'm Lisa Simpson." Lisa replied.

"Are you ready to meet your weapon partner?" Maka said

"I guess." Lisa said uneasily, still uncertain what a weapon partner was.

Maka took her by the hand and she and Soul led her out of the room.

"Be careful!" Marge yelled behind them.

"No fair!" Bart wined. "I'm the one into monster and action movies. Why does Lisa get to kill monsters?"

"Bart stop complaining! You get to be in a jazz group that one time and Lisa gets to kill monsters. Criss-cross!"

"Now then." Lord Death poured himself a glass of tea and (somehow) drank it with his mask on.

"Would anyone care for some tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soul and Maka led Lisa through the hallways. Lisa was awe-struck at the sheer number of students walking through the hallway. None of them were complaining about school or making fart jokes. They were real students, here for real learning.

The trio came to a door at the end of the hallway. "On the other side of that door is your new weapon partner. Are you ready to meet him?" Maka asked.

"Okay." Lisa was partly hoping her weapon partner would be female. Soul opened the door and waiting in the middle of the room was a certain Springfield Elementary School bully.

"Nelson Muntz!?" Lisa shouted in surprise.

"Lisa Simpson!?" Nelson said in reply.

"You two know each other?" Maka asked.

"We go to school together." Lisa said.

"We used to date." Nelson stated.

Lisa blushed. " **Used** to!" She cried out.

"Oookay?" Soul murmured. "So Nelson recently found out that he was a weapon. Why don't you show her your weapon form Nelson?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Nelson stretched out his left hand and, much to Lisa's surprise. It turned into a giant claw. It was black with green stripes.

"Impressed?"

"It's okay." Lisa said indifferently.

"Alright." Maka said. "Now that you two have met, it's time to introduce you to some other of theother teams."

Maka led everyone to the schoolyard where some students were waiting. There was a blue haired boy sitting with a black haired girl. Across from him was a boy with white stripes in his black hair, accompanied by two girls with funny hats. Lisa felt embarrassed by their revealing outfits.

"Guys! This is Lisa Simpson and Nelson Muntz. They're the newest weapon-partner duo at the DWMA." Soul said.

"But they're just children." The black haired boy said. "But if my father did choose them then they must have some skill."

"You're Lord Death's son!?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. My name is Death the Kid. The girls at my sides are my weapon partners."

"I'm Liz." The taller one with brown hair said.

"And I'm Patty!" the shorter one with yellow hair said.

"I'm Black Star! And this is Tsubaki." The blue-haired boy said. "You kids better remember my name and face because one day I will surpass God!"

"Surpass God? You can't even surpass a bad hairdo!" Nelson mocked.

"What was that?" You want to go?"

"What?"

"Nobody mocks my hair! Tsubaki! Kusarigama mode! Now!"

Tsubaki moaned but turned into a Kusarigama.

Lisa gulped. "Nelson!" She thought. "What have you gotten us into?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lisa vs. Black Star.**

Black Star charged at the two Springfield children. "Nelson! You idiot! What are we going to do?" Lisa shouted.

"The only thing we can do! Fight!" Before Lisa could object, Nelson transformed himself into a small backpack like object. The object connected itself to Lisa's back and sprouted two appendages that attached to Lisa's arms. They covered her hands and became huge razor-sharp claws. Nelson was now in weapon form.

Lisa used the claws to block Black Star's attack. Black Star swung one end of Tsubaki at Lisa but she dodged it. Lisa swiped at Black Star but her wrapped one end of Tsubaki around her claw. Lisa was sent flying into the nearby wall.

"Lisa? Are you okay?" Nelson asked.

"I'm fine." Lisa answered. I really don't wanna fight this guy."

"We can beat him Lis! Just follow my lead. Lisa rushed at Black Star, claws outstretched.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb!"

"Right!"

"Tsubaki changed into a smoke bomb which Black Star threw down in front of Lisa. Lisa was blinded and went into a coughing fit only to receive a sharp kick in the head. Lisa picked herself up and raked Nelson across Black Star's Torso. She tried to slash him again but Black Star jumped out of the way. Now both weapon-partner duos were at either side of the schoolyard, their eyes locked in each other. The charged at each other ready to end the fight when..

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

The school bell rang.

"Well it looks like class has started." Maka said. "Let's go!" Everyone except Lisa, Nelson, Black Star and Tsubaki left for class. Nelson and Tsubaki changed back into their human forms.

"This isn't over!" Black Star said before leaving. Tsubaki followed him but not before apologizing to Nelson and Lisa for Black Star's behavior.

"We'll get his ass next time! Right Lisa?"

"Let's just go to class."

As they walked toward the building, Lisa couldn't help but wonder.

"Did I make the right choice."


End file.
